


The Wedding

by Irish_Freak



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: AHH, Cute, Gen, Love, Multi, Wedding, frienship, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Freak/pseuds/Irish_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorne and Cress are getting married! Watch as the fluff unfolds and Cinder and Thorne's friendship will make you go 'aww'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really gave much to say other than enjoy the story and watch out for the Thinder. They're my BROTP!!

“BUT WHAT IF HE RUNS OUT ON ME?!” Cress shrieked. Scarlet rolled her eyes. 

“He won’t run out on you, Cress,” her bridesmaid replied. “Cinder wouldn’t let him, being his Best Lady. Man? Woman? I don’t even know what she is in the wedding.”

Cress nodded gratefully at Scarlet and turned towards her mirror. Thorne wouldn’t run out on her. Thorne. Wouldn’t. Run out. On her. Cinder would kill him. Cress smiled slightly as she remembered how Thorne had broken the news to the crew. He had done it in the cutest way ever. At least that’s what she thought. Well, at least the way he had told Cinder her role in the wedding was cute… right?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have gathered you here today to announce who shall be my Best Man in my upcoming wedding,” Thorne said proudly. “And also you get to be in my wonderful presence. So you win, I win, we all win.”

Cinder rolled her eyes. Thorne saw her do this and pouted. “Aw c’mon, Queenie! This is my big day, you should be happy for me!” he whined. Cinder snorted, shaking her head. “And I am happy for you Thorne but I have official business to attend to as well,” she replied. Thorne’s pout dropped into a frown and he shook his head a few times.

“Right so let’s get this started then,” he said, his tone suddenly cold, “then you can get back to your official business.” Cinder smiled gratefully, not noticing his cold tone. “Thank you Thorne.”

Thorne scowled before turning back to the rest of the group, whose mouths had dropped open. Iko was the first to speak.

“YOU’RE GETTING MARRIED?!” she screamed. “WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!”  
Thorne screeched and jumped behind Cinder, who rolled her eyes at him. He peeked out from behind her shoulder and scowled at the shocked faces in front of him.

“I proposed yesterday,” he said defensively, “and the only person I told was Cinder, so there. Now you can’t yell at me because she won’t let you. Isn’t that right Queenie?”

“Yes Thorne,” she replied with a slight smile on her face. Thorne nodded and smiled at her and then came out from behind her to face his audience. “Her word is law!” he announced. “She’s a queen after all.”

Kai shook his head. “Yeah and I’m an Emperor but for some reason my word isn’t.” Thorne frowned at him. “But Cinder’s my Princess. So what she says is law. Or at least to me it is.”

Kai glared at him playfully. “But she’s my girlfriend and besides, Rose, I knew her first.” Thorne blinked slowly. “…Rose?” he finally said. Kai grinned. “Yeah! You see your name is Thorne and Roses have thorns and they’re prickly like—“ Cinder coughed, interrupting the boys playful banter. Kai looked over at her and got a lovey-dovey look on his face. Thorne really hoped he didn’t look like that when he looked at Cress. But he wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

“I love you,” he heard Kai whisper. Cinder smiled up at him. “I love you too.”

Thorne cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at them. “Enough of that now. Stop before I get sick all over my new carpet,” he said pointing down at the floor they were standing on. Iko frowned as she stared down at the plain floor beneath them. “Thorne there’s no—“ she began to say before Thorne cut her off with a look.

“Anyway,” he said loudly, plastering a large grin on his face, “we came here to discuss my love life, not my floor. We need to talk about who will be my Best Man and Cress’s Bridesmaid’s. Cressikins you can go first.” Thorne turned and looked at his fiancé with loving eyes. I probably look like Kai when he looks at Cinder. Damn it.

Cress smiled and took out a list. Thorne looked over her shoulder to look at the list. He frowned and whispered something onto her ear. Cress’s face went through a series of expressions: confusion, even more confusion, understanding and finally, awe and love. She turned her head toward him and nuzzled the light stubble growing on his chin. Thorne smiled softly and kissed the top of her head gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her back to their audience. 

Cress blushed and gave an embarrassed smile to the group. She looked back up at Thorne who gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded her head slightly and cleared her throat. “My bridesmaids are going to be Scarlet, Iko and Winter.” The three girls nodded with happy smiles on their faces, then froze. Their smiles faded and they looked over at Cress in confusion. 

“But what about Cinder?” Scarlet asked with a worried expression on her face. “Isn’t she going to be a bridesmaid?” Cress shook her head nervously and stuttered out “N-no. Cinder isn’t going to be a bridesmaid.” Winter looked like she was about to cry. “B-but why?” she whispered. “Do you not want Cinder to be a bridesmaid?” Wolf looked confused, Jacin mostly indifferent, maybe a hint of anger, while Iko just looked… mad.

Jacin wrapped his arms around Winter who immediately buried her head into the crook of his neck. Scarlet, meanwhile, had gone to sit on Wolf’s lap, where he was comforting her by whispering sweet things into her ear.

Cress was shaking violently in Thorne’s arms. He pulled her closer to him and caught the glares that were being shot at the two of them; from Kai especially. Thorne glared at him a little before he allowed his eyes to drop to Cinder, whose face was void of emotion. There was no indication whatsoever to what she was feeling. It was only when he looked closer that he saw a deep hurt written in the depths of eyes. Before he knew what was happening, he had gently pushed Cress away and walked over to Cinder. 

Thorne pulled Cinder into his arms and hugged her. She fought him half-heartedly before collapsing into his warm embrace. Thorne rested his chin on top of Cinder’s head for a moment and then bent down to kiss her forehead. He leaned closer to her ear. “The reason you’re not a bridesmaid,” he started, “is because I asked Cress not to make you one.” Cinder lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him in confusion. “You were actually going to be Maid of Honour,” he continued. Cinder’s eyes widened. “But?” she prompted. Thorne sighed into her ear. “But I wanted my best friend to be my Best Man. Or Woman. I don’t know what to call it.” He pulled away slightly to look into her brown eyes. “So what d’you say, bestie? You wanna be my Best Cyborg?” Cinder stared at him for a moment before nodding. Thorne sighed in relief and grinned down at her. Cinder raised an eyebrow towards him. “What, you thought I was gonna say no?” she said grinning. “How little faith you have in me.” Thorne rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah Queenie.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cress was brought out of her thoughts as Scarlet called her name. Her head darted up to look at her bridesmaid, who was smiling softly at her. “Cress,” Scarlet repeated. “It’s time.” Cress sucked in a deep breath and nodded at her friend, who grinned happily at her through tearful eyes.

The door to the room banged open and Wolf strode in with wild eyes and his tie undone. Scarlet rolled her eyes at her husband’s attire and walked over to him to redo his tie. Wolf smiled down at her as she redid his tie. Once Scarlet finished, she lifted her head to scold him but got no chance as Wolf peppered his wife’s face with soft, playful kisses and grinned as she giggled. He whispered sweet things into her ear that Cress couldn’t hear but by the way Scarlet blushed, she was glad she couldn’t.

Wolf glanced up and saw Cress in her dress. His eyes were bright and happy. “Hey, kid,” he said, walking over to her. “You ready for this?” Cress nodded, smiling at him and turned to thank Scarlet, only to see she had gone. She turned to Wolf, confused. He saw the confusion on her face and answered her unspoken question. “She heard her cue. You’re up next Cress.” Her breath hitched and she took Wolf’s outstretched arm. “I’m ready.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorne’s eyes widened as he watched his bride walk down the aisle next to Wolf. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He drew his eyes away from her to glance over his shoulder at Cinder, who had a wide smile across her face. She caught his eye and winked at him. He grinned and turned his head back to Cress who was even closer to him now. He took a deep breath and felt his eyes well up with happy tears. He blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. 

He quietly murmured under his breath, “Salty bastards.”


End file.
